Because It's Not Me
by Lisabeth92
Summary: Tala is dragged into the darkness that so few know about. She can't go back to her old life and must now fight the creatures of the dark along with her childhood friend Jennah. Along the way she finds unexpected love. OC/Dean. OC/Sam. One of many series.
1. Ch 1 Part 1 The Girl with Red Eyes

_************__Takes place shortly before episode fifteen of season one. I own Tala Galtero and my friend owns Jennah Bailey. Original Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. This is only the beginning of a series. "Because It's Not Me" is only the first story, there will probably be over four others, in a series._

_**Tala Galtero- Dark brown hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, 5'10. Tala is Indian for wolf and Galtero is Spanish for warrior.  
**_

**_Jennah Bailey- light brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, 5'5. Jennah is Arabic for little and Bailey is English for bird._  
**

**Chapter 1**

**The Girl with Red Eyes**

**Prologue**

I ran as fast as I could but it didn't seem to help. Every time I turned in a new direction she was standing there. I was starting to really loose it. Running up the stairs, I tripped half way up. I caught a glimpse of her at the bottom and it motivated me to keep going. I ran for my bedroom where my phone was but she was already there standing in the doorway. With tears nearly in my eyes, I ran into the closest room and slammed the door behind me. I had ended up in the bathroom. I slumped to the floor and scooted as far away from the door as I could. The lights started to flicker.

"PLEASE! Someone! Help me!" I screamed, sobbing uncontrollably.

Then the lights went out altogether.

**Ch. 1 Part 1**

**~12 hours earlier~  
**

"Hey Jen, do you want to go to the movies tonight? We can go see that new horror movie everyones been talking about." I said into the phone.

"Um sure? When do you want to go?" my best friend Jennah asked.

"Soon, I need to get out of this one horse town." I hopped into my pickup and started the engine. "I'll come pick you up now, then we can get something to eat."

"K. See you in a few." I hung up the phone and started out the drive way.

I lived about six miles out of town, so it didn't take long to get there. I pulled down the street Jennah lived on and parked outside her house. I looked around and saw that there was no one in sight. Smirking, I honked the horn for thirty seconds. The door to Jennah's house flew open and she appeared in it.

"Hold on!" she yelled aggravated, turning back inside.

She finally came out and we were able to head to the only decent place to eat in town. It was so busy that we had to park across the street. We were about to cross when one of our old high school class mates peeled out of the parking lot, sending gravel everywhere. He sped past us, over the speed limit, coming a few feet from hitting us.

"Hey jackass! Watch where you're going!" I yelled.

The pickup came to a screeching halt and the drivers side window rolled down. The guy leaned out of the window and peered back at us.

"Baby, you know you want me and my fine ride." he said winking.

"Only in your dreams Tray. Oh wait, not even then ass-wipe!" Jennah flipped him off and then walked towards the restaurant.

We got a table in no time since it was just the two of us. We ate while looking around at the different people that sat around us. We got many tourists during the Christmas break. There were a few hot guys sitting in the back, one I knew from work. He smiled at me when he caught my eye. Jennah wouldn't shut about it.

"Come on, lets get out of here." I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair and paid the ticket feeling slightly uncomfortable.

As we were getting into my pickup, I glanced down at the fuel gauge and saw that it was almost on empty. "I need to fill up the tank before we head out."

Jennah nodded her head in understanding. I pulled into the outpost parking lot, pulled out a credit card to pay for the gas, and began to fill my tank up. The pump slowly stopped clicking and I put the nozzle of the hose back in its place. I opened my door and had trash thrown at me.

"Hey, found some trash. Thought you might want to get rid of it." Jennah laughed as I picked pieces of paper out of my hair.

"Real funny." I growled, stuffing the trash into a plastic bag.

I walked up to the doors where the trash can was just as a man came out. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going so he ended up bumping shoulders with me.

"Sorry." he mumbled, not even glancing at me.

I stared after him. He was good looking but had the attitude of a big headed jock.

"Jerk." I said under my breath. After throwing the bag away I headed back to my pickup. I glanced over my shoulder in the direction that guy was heading and saw him heading to cross the street. I stopped and watched him for a second before something further up the street caught my eye. A white pickup that belong to the idiot Tray was speeding down the road. I glanced back at the guy who didn't seem to notice the on coming traffic, and Tray wouldn't see him until he was on top of the poor guy. I cursed slightly as I realized neither one of them was aware of the other.

"Hey dude!" I called starting to walk in his direction, but it didn't seem to catch is attention. "Shit.."

I took off in a full blown sprint after him. He was about to step out between two cars onto the street when I caught up to him. I grabbed him by the back of his leather jacket and yanked. He came toppling backwards on top of me. Tray sped on by without realizing he'd nearly killed someone. The guy I had saved cursed loudly when he saw he'd nearly been road kill. He rolled off of me and got to his feet. Looking down at my arm, I saw that I had landed in a pile of broken glass. The palm of my right hand was bleeding uncontrollably. the guy picked me up by my elbow and pulled me across the street.

"What are you...?" I started to ask as he pulled me to a nicer old model car.

"Shh." he reached into the back seat of the car, pulling out a first aid kit.

He removed the glass, poured water over it, making me wince, and then proceeded to smear some kind of medicine into the cuts. I gasped at the pain trying to yank my arm free but he held tightly to it. I gritted my teeth until he finished. He then started to wrap it in bandages.

"So do all your good Texan samaritan citizens drive like crazy drunks?" he glanced up at me with a small flirty smile.

"No, just the idiots.." I mumbled.

"Tala?" Jennah called running across the street. "What happened?"

"Tray." that was all I had to say for her to know what I meant.

She rolled her eyes and then stared at the man I had saved. He finished up with my hand and then looked between me and Jennah.

"Um.. random guy that I saved, I'm Tala and this is Jennah." I said extending my uninjured hand.

He looked down at it for a moment before taking it and shaking it. "I'm agent Ulrich."

"Can we not go with first name bases?" I asked.

"Agent?" Jennah said at the same time as I was talking.

He smiled even more. "Lars and yes I'm with the FBI. I hate to ask this, especially after I practically owe you my life, but do you know of anything about the deaths here in this town." His face grew serious now.

"Can I see your badge?" Jennah asked and when he handed it to her, she looked it over.

I thought back to what I'd seen on the tv earlier this morning. There had been three deaths in the past two weeks and the police was claiming they were all accidents. Though I thought it was weird to call a shower curtain wrapped around your neck and knotted an accident.

"Yeah.. I saw them on the tv." I said as Jennah handed him back his badge. "I knew all of the people too."

He tucked the badge inside his jacket. "Can you tell me of anything weird or suspicious going on before their deaths?"

I shook my head as a really tall guy came to stand next to agent Lars. "This is my partner, agent Kilmister." His partner flashed his badge and looked at us.

I nodded my head at him with a forced smile. Jennah had been deep in thought this entire time. "Oh!" she yelled as she remembered something. "I remember seeing Ginny right before she died. She didn't have a car so she walked everywhere and when I saw her she was acting odd. She kept glancing over her should like she expected someone to be following her but there was never anything there. And she jumped at the slightest things."

The two FBI agents looked at each other and then nodded their heads.

"Thank you so much for your assistance." Kilmister said giving a overly friendly smile.

"Yeah. Take care and remember to keep that clean so it doesn't get infected." Lars pointed down at my hand.

"Oh wait!" I said as something else popped into my head. "I also thought it was weird that everyone that's died was in our graduation class."

Lars's mouth formed a thin line, expressing concern. "We'll look into it."

I nodded my head as they got into their and started to back up out of the parking spot. I smiled as I took in the whole vehicle, it was really impressive.

"Nice car." I said over the purr of the engine.

"Thanks. My baby is the best '67 chevy Impala." Lars said leaning out the window before driving off.


	2. Ch 1 Part 2 The Girl with Red Eyes

**********_Takes place shortly before episode fifteen of season one. I own Tala Galtero and my friend owns Jennah Bailey. Original Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. This is only the beginning of a series. "Because It's Not Me" is only the first story, there will probably be over four others, in a series._**

**The Girl with Red Eyes**

**Ch. 1 Part 2**

The movie had been good. It was freaky and disturbing at the same time. As we headed home, we pretty much talked the whole time. I dropped Jennah off at her house and headed home. When I got home, I took a shower and changed into some comfy cloths. I could hear my saint bernard down stairs snoring loudly. Smiling, I tucked myself into bed.

Suddenly without reason, I awoke. I groaned as I glanced at my clock, seeing it was 3:45 in the morning. I rolled over, pulling the covers up to my chin. I was facing the door, about to fall asleep when something moved in the hallway. Straining my eyes, I tried seeing what was in the hallway but it was to dark to tell.

I sat up in the bed and craned my neck to see better. "Knight?" I called my dogs name but he didn't come bounding in like he usually did.

I swung my legs out of bed. Not taking my eyes off the doorway, I reached into my dresser, pulling out a pistol. Jennah had found it there earlier that year and had joked around about me having it, but living in the country by myself had made me want to carry one. When I reached the door, I turned the safety off. I slowly tip toed down the hall. My hands were shaking slightly but I forced myself to stay calm. I looked down the stairs into the pitch blackness. Every step that creaked on my way down made me jump out of my skin. I finally reached the bottom and looked around but there was nothing. I turned on the lights just to be sure. The front door was open, so I went over to it and cautiously peered out. Looking back around the room, Knight was no where to be found.

I made a low whistle that he would normally come to. "Knight?" I called out the door.

Nothing. He didn't come or even bark in response. I closed the door and locked it before turning back to the rest of the house to see if anything had been taken. I still clutched the gun tightly in my right hand. As I made my way around the house I saw that nothing seemed out of place. My keys were still sitting on the kitchen counter and my winter jacket hadn't even been knocked off the rack that sat near the front door. The only thing that was missing was my dog.

"Dammit." I muttered while standing in the kitchen.

I placed the gun down on the counter and took a glass out of a cabinet. I filled it with water and took a big gulp to calm my nerves. When I placed the glass down I saw a red smudge that made me look down at my bandaged hand. I must have been gripping the gun so hard that it reopened my cuts. I undid the bandages and rinsed the blood from my hand down the sink. I just barely looked up when I saw the reflection of something in the window. My mouth gaped open as I slowly turned around. There was a girl standing a few feet away, staring at me.

Her skin was pale and her hair was a tangled mess that hung over her face. Her midsection was covered in blood. My entire body began to shake because I knew her, but she had died years ago. Then she looked at me through her hair and I caught a glimpse of her bloody red eyes. I gradually reached for the gun that sat behind me. She saw this though and with the slightest movement, sent it flying away. I made a sprint for the door but she was already there. I ran for the back door, again she beat me to it. The only other way I could go was upstairs.

I tripped half way up but I saw her down below so I kept going. I was going for my bedroom where my cellphone was but she was standing in the doorway. Turning to the closest room, I threw the door open and slammed it behind me, locking it. I slid to the bathroom floor and moved as far away form the door as I could manage. I couldn't hear her coming but the lights started to flicker.

"PLEASE! Someone! Help me!" I cried.

The lights went out completely. I couldn't see anything so I held my breath and waited. I could feel the tears forming around the edges of my eyes. Thats when I heard it, the slow/shallow breathing. I wanted to cry out so bad, to tell her to go away, that it wasn't my fault. I felt her reach out and graze my shoulder. It sent chills through my body. I could feel her fingers inches from my face when the door busted open.

"Get down!" a familiar voice yelled.

I did as he said and laid flat on the floor just as a shotgun went off. I heard it make impact with the wall above and shower debris down on me. I looked at the mess that surrounded me and saw little rocks of salt. I frowned looking up. I half expected the girl to still be standing there but instead I saw Agent Ulrich and Kilmister. They each carried a shotgun and were looking around. Kilmister came into the bathroom first and helped me up. He ushered me out of the room as Lars kept look out. We got downstairs and I saw that the front door was also busted in, explaining how they got in. Kilmister kept me going until we were outside and at their car.

"Did you get a look at it?" he asked in a urgent but gentle way.

I nodded my head nearly collapsing against the car. "It- it was Olivia Smith." I couldn't keep my hands from shaking no matter how hard I clutched them together. "Bu-but how? She's dea-dead."

"It's her ghost. She's seeking revenge."

"But why! It was an accident!" I moaned miserably.

"Sammy." Lars growled, calling Kilmister a different name, still staring at the house.

"Right. Come with us. We'll keep you safe until we are able to put her to rest." Kilmister opened the back door to the Impala.

I began to not my head when a cold relation hit me. "She's going after everybody who was there that day..." My heart nearly stopped when I realized who else had been there that day. "Jennah!" I took off running for my pickup before either of the men could stop me.

"Wait!" I heard one of them yell.

"Son of a bitch! You take the Impala, I'll go with her." Lars yelled taking off after me.

I was already in the car and started it up before he got there. I had just put my foot down on the gas peddle when he opened the door. He had to jump in while the vehicle was moving.

He slammed the door shut looking startled. "Jesus Christ!"

Speeding down the dirt road, I took a sharp left, causing the rear end of my pickup to fishtail.

"Maybe you should slow down." Lars commented but I just ignored him. "Okay... Well tell me about that girl. You said it was an accident, what was an accident?"

I gripped the steering wheel tighter, I wasn't going to let anything happen to Jen. She was practically the only family I had left. I remained silent.

"Come on. We can help you but you have to tell us what happen."

I took a deep breath, I was still a little worked up from earlier. "It was our last day as juniors and we were celebrating that we would be seniors the next year. We went out of town to the lake and everyone was there.. even her..."

"Olivia?" Lars asked quietly.

"Yeah? How'd you know?"

"There was an article about her in the news paper, but there wasn't enough information to tell us exactly what happen to her."

I nodded my head. "People were starting to leave and some of us didn't have rides back. So we walked. Jennah and I were among them. there was six other people, including Ginny and the two that died this month. One of the guys was teasing Olivia." My face grew dark as I remembered what happen next, I turned down onto the main road towards town. "Things got out of control."

"Who was the guy teasing her." Lars's expression was solemn.

"...Tray. He started to push her around. We got the bridge, which over looked a train track, outside of town. We told him to knock it off but it 's Tray, he didn't listen to anyone. He pushed her to hard and she flipped over the side railing... She landed on the tracks looking up but she wasn't dead.. And then the train came.. and I'm sure you can guess what happen next..." I stopped talking and concentrated on the road ahead. Lars took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's exactly what we thought. She is doing it out of revenge but not everyone was really responsible. My guess is she's going to after a guy named Tray last." he was quiet as the other person was talking. "because he's the one who really got her killed. the others were just there and didn't stop him in time."

I slammed on the brakes taking a right turn. Lars nearly bashed his skull in on the dashboard. He grunted as he sat back up in his seat. "Okay, just keep following us."

I got to Jennah's house without anymore talking from either of us. I came to a halt outside her house and was about to get out when Lars grabbed my arm.

"Hold on, you can't just go in there. If you do without good reason she might think you're crazy-" he was cut short as a scream came from the house.

I ripped my arm free and made a dash for the door. I could hear Lars cursing as he chased after me. The Impala pulled up and Kilmister got out.

I slammed my fists onto the hard wood door. "Jen! Jennah!"

"Tala!" I heard my best friend scream from somewhere inside.


	3. Ch 1 Part 3 The Girl with Red Eyes

**********_Takes place shortly before episode fifteen of season one. I own Tala Galtero and my friend owns Jennah Bailey. Original Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. This is only the beginning of a series. "Because It's Not Me" is only the first story, there will probably be over four others, in a series._**

**The Girl with Red Eyes**

**Ch. 1 Part 3**

"Step back!" Kilmister said before he rammed the door.

It came open with hardly any resistance. I was about to go in but Lars stopped me and motioned for me to stay behind him. He lead the way in, his gun pointed in the general direction, and covered the first two rooms. We came to a hallway and stopped. Lars watched ahead while Kilmister checked the rooms around us. Once he was done we continued down the hall to the only open door. Kilmister peaked in and then motioned for Lars to go. He walked in with me close behind him. Jennah lay on the floor with her arms over her face. I pushed past the guys and fell to my knees next to her. I did a quick once to see if she had any wounds but she didn't.

"Jen...?" I slowly moved her arms away and found that she was silently crying.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she cried into my shoulder.

"We've got to get out of her, it's not safe." Kilmister eyed the hallway.

I nodded and allowed Jennah to lean on me as we walked back towards the front door. Jennah and I were between Kilmister and Lars, Kilmister leading the way. Kilmister managed to get outside before the door slammed shut behind him. Lars jumped forward and tried to open it but the door nob just jiggled in his hand.

"Dean!" Kilmister yelled through the door.

I frowned when I realized they had been calling each other by different names then what was on their badges.

"It's okay Sam!" Dean yelled back. "We'll try getting out another way!"

The door shook a little as Sam slammed into it. Dean just shook his head and then looked at us. "Is there a back door?"

I nodded my head and pointed to the kitchen. He leaned down, pulled up his pant leg a little to reveal a second gun. He placed it in my hand and folded my fingers around it.

"It's got iron bullets in it and it'll keep Olivia away. If you see her, you shoot." He said in a dead serious tone. "I need you to cover my back."

I nodded my head, looking at the gun and then to Jennah. Dean lead the way to the kitchen. He yanked on the back door but it wouldn't budge. He hit the frame in frustration.

"Okay. Back to the front, we'll break a window." he walked quickly back to the front of the house.

He tucked his gun into the back of his pants, took a look at me to make sure I still had mine out, and began to pick up a small coffee table. But suddenly he was flying through the air, smashed into the wall, and staid there just above the floor. Olivia appeared in front of us and started to advance towards us.

"Hey, you son of a bitch! Look at me!" Dean yelled breathlessly.

Her eyes shifted to him and while she wasn't looking, I raised the gun and shot at her. When the bullet hit her, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Dean fell to the floor loudly. He groaned as he got up and look at me.

"Thank you." this time he picked up a chair and without hesitation, threw it at the window.

It crashed through and sent in a flood of cold air. Sam appeared at the window as I helped Jennah through. He picked her up and carried her to the Impala. I handed my gun to Dean as I climbed out. ONce out, I reached back in and grabbed a hold of his leather jacket as he climbed through. We ran over to Jen and Sam. The back door to the Impala was open and Jennah sat on the seat with her legs out the door. She was shivering so Sam gave her his jacket.

"Come on, we'll keep you safe until we can take care of this." Dean went to close the door but I stopped him.

"Jennah and I will ride in my pickup and follow you." I said helping her up.

"That's not a good idea. We don't know how far Olivia can go. YOu shouldn't be left alone." Sam expressed his concern.

"Well I'm driving my pickup and Jennah's not leaving my side." I looked at Jen and saw that she had a distant look in her eyes.

"Dude, just ride with them. I'll lead the way back to her house," Dean pointed at me. "and then we'll set up a salt circle for safety."

Sam frowned but he nodded his head and followed me to my pickup. I opened the back door for him and opened the passenger door for Jennah. Before she climbed in, I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Jen, look at me." she snapped out of her trance and stared at me. "Everything's gonna be okay."

She nodded her head, then got in. When I had started the engine, I followed Dean back out to my house. He parked near the front door and got out. I did the same and looked at Jennah. She seemed to be slightly better.

We followed Sam over to the Impala and watched as Dean opened the trunk. He lifted up a secret compartment latch and revealed a large collection of guns, knives, and various other items. Dean handed a duffel bag to Sam and then picked up a sawed off shotgun for himself. He gestured us to follow Sam who had already entered the house. Walking up the steps, I felt uneasy staring into the shadows of my own home. Sam was in the living room and had pored a ring of salt out around the couches and table.

"the salt keeps her from crossing. As long as you stay in this she wont be able to hurt you." Sam motioned for us to get inside the circle.

We did and took seats on one of the couches. Dean appeared from the kitchen carrying my gun from earlier.

"This yours?" he asked me, holding it out.

"Yeah.." I took it from him and looked down at it. "Not much use for it now..."

"Here." Dean reached into the duffel bag Sam carried in and handed me some bullets. "Iron."

I nodded my head and unloaded my clip so that I could put the new bullets in it. When I was done, Dean and Sam were sitting on the other couch looking at us.

"Okay, we need to ask you a few questions about Olivia-" Sam started.

"No. First, your real names are Sam and Dean?" they looked at each other uncertainly when I asked this but they nodded their heads. "And you're not really FBI, are you?"

Sam sighed. "No, but it's a cover so that we can get information while hunting things like Olivia. We're actually brothers who pretty much do this for a living."

"But there are worse things out there than Olivia." Dean muttered gravely.

Sam nodded his head, giving us a sad look.

"Okay.." I said quietly, looking at the floor. I could hardly believe there were things worse out there.

"Now, about Olivia. where was she buried?" Sam said getting back to business.

"Um, the old cemetery on the other side of town." Jennah mumbled.

Dean held up his hand, indicating us to stop. "Wait, didn't you say that there was another person still alive that she could go after?"

I thought a minute, then remembered the big headed jerk from earlier. "Yeah, Tray."

"Dammit." Dean growled.


	4. Ch 1 Part 4 The Girl with Red Eyes

**************_Takes place shortly before episode fifteen of season one. I own Tala Galtero and my friend owns Jennah Bailey. Original Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. This is only the beginning of a series. "Because It's Not Me" is only the first story, there will probably be over four others, in a series._**

**The Girl with Red Eyes**

**Ch. 1 Part 4**

"What?" Jennah asked.

"We don't know for sure if she'll skip you two and head for him. But we have to be sure." he turned to Sam. "You go stake out Tray's house and I'll go visit Olivia's grave."

Sam nodded his head and they both moved to get up.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave us here?" Jennah asked looking uneasy. She had her hands clutched tightly together in her lap.

"You'll be safer inside the salt ring." Sam consoled her.

"I want to go." I said without realizing it.

Dean and Sam just looked at each other. Dean shook his head.

"No." he finally said.

"There's nothing you can do to stop us. If you leave us here, I'll just follow you." Dean expressed his annoyance by pinching the bridge of his nose. "So you might as well take us. Plus, it would be kinda hard to be in two places at once with only one vehicle."

"She's right Dean." Sam frowned.

Dean looked at Sam with his mouth open and the 'what the fuck' look on his face. He threw his arms up in the air. "Fine!"

We left the salt circle in tacked in case we needed to come back. Once outside, Sam pulled out a gun and handed it to Jennah.

Please don't shoot anyone besides the ghost." he said jokingly.

Jen looked at the foreign object in her hand. I put one of my hands on her shoulder.

"Remember what I said?"

"Everything's going to be okay." she gave a small smile.

"You're both going with Sam." Dean ordered.

"No, I'm going with you." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him my 'I dare you' look that Jennah knew all to well.

"Like hell you are!" Dean said getting angry again. "This is serious stuff. I don't need-"

"Hey! We're wasting time." Sam cut Dean off, glaring at him. "Jennah will come with me and Tala will go with you."

Dean looked like he wanted to hit something but he ignored the urge and walked over to his baby. I looked back at my blue pickup and frowned slightly. I dug the keys out of my pocket and looked at them a long moment before handing them to Sam.

"Don't crash it." I ran over to the Impala and jumped in the passengers seat.

I smiled as I realized it had the faintest smell of pie. Dean closed his door and then made for the highway. In a few minutes we were in town, at the light. As it was red, I looked around the dark vacant little town. I could feel that nothing was going to look the same to me. I couldn't look at any dark corner without thinking 'Is something hiding there?' It bothered me to no end. Dean made quick work with the directions I gave him and soon we got out of the car at the cemetery. He went to the trunk and pulled out a shovel, salt, and lighter fluid.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he closed the trunk lid and walked towards the front gates.

"Business." he said shortly.

I followed him down rows of headstones before we found Olivia's. It was dirty and worn out from the years of neglect. Dean forced the shovel into the ground and then held out a flash light for me.

"Give me some light but keep a look out for people. We don't

want to get caught." he pushed his foot down on the lip of the shovel forcing it further into the cold, damp earth.

A fog started to set in. I looked at the sky and could see the faintest ray of light. I sighed quietly, slight relieved. That would mean no more shadows. Dean was getting pretty far down when his phone went off.

"Sammy?" Dean said as he flipped it open.

I couldn't tell what Sam was saying but I could tell that there wasn't any emergency.

"Okay, well I'm almost done here. Stay a little while longer and I'll call you when I'm done." Dean shoved the phone back into his pocket and proceeded to dig.

Not long after he struck something. He handed the shovel to me and began to lift the lid of an old coffin. I held the flashlight up and felt uneasy at what I saw. It was just her skeleton but the rough remains of her cloths was unsettling. After being ran over by a train, there was only the head and rib cage left. Dean climbed out of the hole and picked up the salt and lighter fluid.

He'd just finished pouring them over the remains when Olivia appeared. She looked overly pissed. Before either of us could react, she held out her hand and clenched her fist. I felt the air leave my body and found it impossible to breathe. My hand automatically flew up to my neck. Dean cursed, lit a match, and tossed it down into the grave. It was a moment before Olivia's ghost let out a scream as she went up in flames. She disappeared without a trace. Once she was gone I was able to breathe again. Dean came over to me and helped me up as I was gasping. He called Sam and told him it was over.

The sun was starting to come up as we stood outside of Jennah's house. The window glass was all over the yard still. Sam gave me back my keys and we just stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Well we should be going." Dean said looking at the sky.

"Yeah.." Sam said quietly.

"Nothings going to be the same.." Jennah mumbled as she looked at her house.

I nodded m head in agreement. Sam frowned even more and turned to Dean. He pulled him aside and whispered something to him. Dean went to his baby and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down three numbers and tore them off the main sheet. He walked back over and handed them to me.

"This my number and that's Sam's. The third one is a friend of ours, we haven't talked to him in a while so don't be surprised if he doesn't answer the first time. If you ever need help, call one of us." he smiled softly.

"Thanks." I said looking at the three numbers.

Sam gave us a sympathetic puppy dog look before he climbed into the Impala with Dean. Then they drove off into the rising sun and left us to deal with what we were going to do with our confusing lives.


	5. Ch 2 Part 1 Get Your Facts Straight

**__************_Takes place shortly before episode fifteen of season one. I own Tala Galtero and my friend owns Jennah Bailey. Original Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. This is only the beginning of a series. "Because It's Not Me" is only the first story, there will probably be over four others, in a series._**

**Chapter 2**

**Get Your Facts Straight**

**Prologue**

I heard Jen giggle a little ways off. Bobby crouched down and peered around the junk to see how far off she was. A shot rang out and he pulled back sharply to avoid being hit. I pulled him up into a standing position and faced him in the way were were going to run.

"You go. I'll distract her." I told him.

"What?" Bobby asked shocked.

"Just go!" I yelled pushing him to go.

He took off running and I stepped out into the open. "Come and get me Jen!" I heard the sound of a gun being cocked, then all was quiet. I couldn't see her. I took the slightest step forward and a bullet whizzed by, just barely missing my head. "Come on!" I yelled annoyed, ducking out of the way as more bullets rained around me.

I ran in the direction that Bobby went and soon caught up with him. We ducked out of the way behind one of the old busted up cars.

"You're a freakin idjit." Bobby growled out of breath.

"Thank you Bobby. I know." I rolled my eyes and took off in a sprint again.

**Ch. 2 Part 1**

**~48 hours earlier~**

I fell backwards onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Knight jumped up next to me and stared down at me. Three weeks had passed since Dean and Sam left after taking care of the ghost problem Jen and I had. Knight had ran off the night it happen but I found him a couple miles away at the neighbors house. I had called the guys once, and it was so I could start gathering information on the creatures that were out there. They thought it was so we could protect ourselves better but we had really started hunting them.

I could hear Jen moving around in the room next to mine. I felt something warm run down the side of my face and mix with the hair around my ear. I groaned when I tried moving my arms, they hurt so bad. When I pulled my hand away from my face I saw it covered in blood.

"Great." I muttered.

Getting up, I headed into the hallway and banged on Jennah's door. I heard something drop onto the hard wood floor.

"What!" Jennah yelled aggravated.

"Calm your jets! I just wanted to let you know I was gonna take a shower." I snapped back.

"K." her answer was muffled by the door.

She had moved in with me after a couples days of trying to be normal, it just didn't work. I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. As I let it warm up, I took my cloths off, placed my gun down on the counter, and looked at myself in the mirror. I was covered in scratches that were slightly bleeding and there were places where bruises were starting to form. I put my hands on either side of the sink and leaned heavily on it. I had nearly gotten us killed on our last hunt.

We went in thinking we were going to be dealing with something simple but it turned out to be a wendigo. It was down in Nebraska, which was unusual because they normally reside in Canada or Minnesota. We got lucky when we blew up a car, killing the wendigo.

I looked back up at the mirror and saw that it had fogged over. I turned the water down a bit before climbing in. The water at my feet slowly turned a bloody red. When I was sure I had scrubbed all the dirt out of my wounds; I climbed out and got dressed, making sure I had my gun before heading downstairs. Knight was waiting outside the door and now followed me. I got to the kitchen and pulled a bag of ramen out of the cabinet. I became alert when I heard the slightest noise behind me. I whirled around, my gun pointed in the direction the noise came from. Jen sat at the table looking at me slightly shocked.

"Dammit Jen! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I roared at her.

"Sorry." she said it like she generally meant it.

I went back to my ramen with a huff. Placing it in a bowl of water, I nearly threw it into the microwave. Since we were always on the road, I never had time to buy real food and cook it. Jennah got a bowl out for herself and ran her fingers around the edge of it. Knight, wagging his tail, tried to jump up on her but she quickly pushed him back down.

"We need to do more research, so we don't end up like we did yesterday." she muttered quietly.

"What do you suggest we do?" I pulled the hot bowl out of the microwave as it started to beep, burning my fingers.

"Call the boys." she said simply staring out the window into the dark night.

I stared down at my stinging pink fingers with a frown. "No."

"And why not?" she asked crossly.

I leaned against the counter with my bowl behind me. "I just don't want to."

She gave me a suspicious glare while I just looked back at her.

"Remember the last time we called them for information? they were in the middle of their own hunt. what if we call again and we end up screwing something up for them. I'll take responsibility for the stupid mistakes on our hunts but I wont cause them any."

"Okay, then call that other person. Bobby, right?" she started to cook her own bowl of ramen.

I frowned. I thought about it a minute and wanted to say no to that too.

"Come on, Tala. We need to be better prepared if we want to make it out alive at our next hunt."

I rolled my eyes and stuck a spoon full of ramen in my mouth. "Fine."

We ate in the living room with the tv on some sci-fi alien movie. Knight paced between us hoping we'd drop him something. When we had finished eating, Jen held my phone out to me and gave me a death stare.

"Do it now."

I snatched it from her and scrolled through my contacts till I found Bobby Singer. I pressed the talk button and showed it to her to satisfy her. She smiled as I put it up to my eat.

It rang twice before someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Bobby Singer?"

There was a pause. "Who wants to know?"

"Tala Galtero. My partner, Jennah Bailey, and I are new to the hunting business. Some.. friends of ours got us into it and told us that if we had any questions we could call you."

"Well.. I guess I could help you.."

"Thank you Bobby." I couldn't help but smile.

"who did you say got you into the hunter business?"

"I didn't.. but the Winchester boys." I said.

Bobby sighed over the phone. "Those idjits.. Well you might as well come down to my place. I'll be able to teach you stuff better here. I live in South Dakota near Sioux Falls. When you get close call me again and I'll direct you my way."

"Okay, thanks again Bobby."

"Yeah, sure." he said hanging up the phone.

I shoved my own phone into my pocket and looked at Jennah who had a questioning look on her face.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Well.. it looks like we're going on a road trip." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, heading up to my bedroom to pack.

"For how long?" Jennah jumped up from her seat and followed me upstairs.

"Don't know. Maybe days, maybe weeks." I pulled a medium sized duffel bag from my closet and began to throw some of my comfy t-shirts into it.

"Urgh, fine. But I was really hoping we wouldn't have leave town for a while." she huffed before heading to her room. "Or at the very least be able to get a good nights sleep in my own bed!"

I chuckled slightly before a gloomy feeling hit me. I would never admit it to her, but I hated being in this house ever since we found out things like ghosts were real. I glanced down at my dog, whom I had barely paid any attention to. I quickly finished packing and patted both my hands against my thighs, getting his attention.

"Come on puppy!" he clearly wasn't a puppy but I just liked Calling him that.

I went to the downstairs bathroom, that we didn't use, and dragged a bag of dog food out of one of the cabinets. It was huge and I had trouble picking it up. Tearing the top off i began to pour it out on the floor. I picked up a medium sized tub that still had water in it. Knight was happily wolfing down the pellets of food. When I placed the tub filled with water back onto the floor, he sniffed it and then took several licks at it.

I kneeled down next to him. He fixed his big eyes on me as I took his head into my hands and slowly started to rub behind his ears. "Sorry I haven't been home lately. I'm gonna miss you buddy." he wined as if he knew I was going to be leaving. "I'll come back for you soon." I frowned as I stood up. I hated leaving him like this.


	6. Ch 2 Part 2 Get Your Facts Straight

******__************_Takes place shortly before episode fifteen of season one. I own Tala Galtero and my friend owns Jennah Bailey. Original Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. This is only the beginning of a series. "Because It's Not Me" is only the first story, there will probably be over four others, in a series._**

**Get Your Facts Straight**

**Ch. 2 Part 2**

We were able to get on the road in less then an hour after midnight but getting to our destination was another question. It was a rough seventeen hours, with lots of stops along the way, before we even reached the general area of Sioux Fall. I pulled over to the side of the road outside the city limits.

"What're you doin?" Jennah asked groggily from the passenger seat.

"We don't have money to stay in a hotel and I'm beat. I need a few hours of sleep." I leaned the seat back, got comfy, and closed my eyes.

"You could let me drive..?" I could practically see the smile on Jen's face.

"Not a chance in hell." I smirked.

I heard her grumble something under her breath but I paid her no attention. A couple of hours later, around seven, I woke up feeling more exhausted then I had earlier. Jennah was passed out soundlessly. I turned my neck slightly to the right, making it pop once very loudly and then stretched as best as I could in the space I had. I looked up at the sky and saw that there weren't many more hours of daylight left. Pulling out my phone, I called Bobby's number again.

"Hello?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Hey, it's Tala. We're outside Sioux Falls."

He gave me simple directions that got me outside an old salvage yard. There were old junk cars stacked on top of each other for what looked like miles. I carefully made my through the clutter and parked outside a faded blue house. I shook Jennah awake.

She rubbed her eyes a minute before looking around uncertainly. "Wow.."

"Yeah." was all I said as I climbed out of my pickup.

A rottweiler sat near the front door, tethered to a chain. He sat there and stared at us without making the slightest noise. We walked up to the door and I knocked a couple of times. There was no answer.

"Is he expecting us?" Jennah mumbled offering her hand to the dog who just continued to sit there.

"Of course he is! I freakin called him." Little to no sleep was starting to take its affect on me. I knocked again but this time louder.

An older man answered the door and looked at us suspiciously. I could tell over the phone that he was going to be an older man but he looked younger then I imagined.

"Bobby. I'm Tala and this is my partner, Jennah." I didn't know exactly what else to say.

His mouth dropped open in surprise. "Dear God, you're just kids!" he exclaimed with a generally shocked expression.

I cocked an eyebrow and pointed to myself and Jen. "Last time I checked, we were of legal drinking age."

"Exactly how old are you two?"

"I'm twenty-three." I tried looking passed him into the house but he roughly stepped into my view.

"And I'm twenty-two." Jennah pipped in.

He grumbled something about us still being kids and then gestured for us to come in. We walked passed him into the house and waited as he locked the door behind us. Jennah gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged my shoulders in response. Bobby led us into what looked like a study, where books and empty bottles of beer were everywhere.

"So. What do you want to know." he took a seat in the chair behind the desk.

Jennah took a seat on a couch but I continued to stand and view the books around the room. I had always loved reading.

"Everything." I mumbled, looking closely at one.

"Well, where to start." Bobby rolled his eyes and then took a book out.

He read us the important stuff and then had us study it for a couple of hours before quizzing us on it.

"What do changelings do?"

"They disguise themselves as children or adults and feed on their joint fluids." I laid on the floor with my arms laid across my eyes, trying to think.

"And what are their weaknesses?" he leaned back in his chair with the book in his hands.

"Killing the mother will cause its children to die instantly and..." Jennah tried to answer.

We sat in silence not sure what the answer was. Bobby sighed heavily and dropped the chair back onto all fours.

"Fire." he said slightly annoyed. "Fire. We've been over this three times already."

"Bobby give us a break." Jen whined.

"Yeah, we've been on the road for the past week and a half." I rolled over so that I lay face down on the floor.

"Big babies." he mumbled as he went into the kitchen and pulled a bear out.

"Can we get one of those?" I asked when I heard the clinging of the bottles.

"No, you guys need to focus." the phone rang just then. "Hold on."

I moved my head to the side to watch him. He walked over to a wall that had multiple phones, each marked with a different name. He picked one up.

"FBI, Mike Kayser speaking." he listed a second. "Of course their ours and yes I sent them out there. Next time why don't you just listen to them and let them get on with their jobs."

He hung up the phone and then came back into the room with us.

"Wow, you're just as bad as Dean and Sam." I shifted to sitting position.

"What? You mean to tell me you've never had to lie to get a job done?" Bobby grumbled.

"Well yeah we've lied. But we've never had to lie about being FBI." Jennah pulled the blanket that Bobby gave her tighter around her body.

He just stared at us like we'd grown two heads. He then shook his head. "Never mind. Lets move on to possession."

I hauled myself up and nearly stumbled when I found my legs were asleep. "First, I need to go to the bathroom."

I headed down the hall and quickly used the toilet. When I got back, Jen and Bobby were still in the same positions. Bobby was flipping through a book and Jennah was laying on the couch waiting for us to begin again.

"What's your dogs name, Bobby?" Jennah asked as if they'd been deep in conversation. "He seems like a good dog."

Bobby looked up slightly but most of his interest was in his book. "Rumsfield."

I took a seat on the floor again and started to gaze at the ceiling. "Hey Bobby, I was wonderin if I could ask you somethin.." He grunted in response. "I was wonderin if you'd help me with my pickup."

Jennah was looking at me questioningly and Bobby lifted his eyes from his book again. "Like what?"

"Well, I saw the hidden compartment in Dean's car that hid all their weapons and you're a mechanic. So I was wondering if you'd install something like that in my pickup."

He stared at me a long moment. "Where would we put it?"

I smiled. "I've already got that figured out. If you agree to help me, I'll share my ideas."

"Maybe tomorrow, it's getting late and I want to finish up with demon possession. You two can have the guest bedroom upstairs, it hasn't been used in a while so, you know, sorry for the dust."

We nodded our heads and he started to teach us again. We learned how to identify if someone was possessed, things that would hurt them, and what would send them back to hell. Bobby said it would be a while before either of us were able to repeat the script correctly since it was in Latin. We ended it shortly after one in the morning. Taking our bags up to the room, we found it to hold only one queen size bed. I fell down face first onto the right side of the bed. I could hear Jennah do the same thing on the other side. Burying my face deep into the silky soft pillow, I kicked my shoes off and stretched my sore legs. Jennah mumbled something into her pillow that I couldn't make out.

"What?" I moved my head to the side to look at her.

She did the same and took a deep breath. "I wonder what Sam and Dean are doing.."

I just rolled my eyes and forced my head under the pillow. Fumbling around, I managed to pull the covers over myself.

"Come on Tala. You can't tell me you don't wonder how their doing sometimes." she flipped the pillow off my head and onto the floor, receiving a groan from me.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." I forced the pillow back around my head and kept my hands pressed down on it.

"Fine Bitch." Jen got comfy on her side in defeat.

I just grunted in response. I sometimes did think about how they were.

When I woke up the room was completely dark. I picked up my phone and checked the time. 5:24 a.m. Running a hand through my long dark locks, fluffing it a bit, I crawled out of bed. I dug around in my bag until I pulled out a pair of black basket ball shorts. My jeans came off and I slipped into them. I took a swift glance at Jen to make sure she was still asleep before going downstairs. I passed through the house without making a noise. Rumsfield was curled up on a blanket just outside the door, still not making a sound. My pickup was sitting where I had left it the other day. The only change was there was a light sheet of frost on the windows. I dug around in the tool box before I came across my old running sneakers. I smiled lightly as old memories came up with them. The breeze picked up and caught my attention. Rumsfield started to growl quietly. I pulled out the gun I kept under the drivers seat. The feeling I got with the wind was unnatural. The gravel crunched under my feet as I slowly turned around.

Nothing. Must have been my imagination. I returned the gun to its place and put on my shoes. After stretching some, I took off in a steady jog to go up and down Bobby's driveway. It'd been so long since I had been able to do this. Staying on the road for a couple of weeks had put its toll on me. After about fifteen minutes I had to stop and rest.

"I wonder if Bobby's got a punching bag." I mumbled, wiping the sweat from my face.

Walking back towards the house I got the same eerie feeling from earlier. The sun was starting to come out so it was easier to see but still nothing looked out of place. The warmth had left my legs, so I knelt down and rubbed them slightly. Standing up, I jogged back to the house and walked into the kitchen after petting Rumsfield on the head. The house was still quiet. I searched the cabinets and found what I was looking for. Skillet and a couple of of plates. The eggs were done in a matter of minutes so I began working on toast and bacon. Noises were coming from upstairs and soon Bobby came down with a shocked look on his face.

"What's this?" he looked around at all the food.

"Breakfast, it's the least I can do for you helping us and letting us stay here." I smiled and placed everything out on the table.

"I'll be sure to remember this in the future." he took a seat and started on his toast.

I went over to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the top. "Hey Jen! Get your ass down here! Breakfast is ready!" I waited there until I could hear her moving around.

In the kitchen, I sat down and started to eat feeling good inside. It had been a while since I had made a real meal and sat down to enjoy it. Jen made her way down shortly and joined us.

"So Bobby, what about helping me with my pickup?" I asked, sliding a piece of bacon and eggs onto my fork.

"Yeah, I'll take a look at it and you can tell me what you want." Bobby took a swig of beer.

"Would you happen to have a punching bag Bobby?" I asked not looking up from my plate.

"Uh yeah I think so. There's an old one strung up in the shop. You're welcome to us it."

Once we finished, Jen grabbed a book filled with the supernatural and followed Bobby and I outside. She sat on the steps and began reading with one hand holding the book and the other petting Bobby's dog. Bobby and I went over the exterior of my pickup and talked out placing a secrete storage space underneath the back seats. The seat would fold out into the floor board. Once Bobby got the general idea of what I wanted, he got to work. I headed into the shop he told me the bag was in. When I got a look at it, I saw that it was old but hadn't been used hardly. It would do. I started off with a few punches to warm up. Then took it up a notch and began throwing harder punches and hard kicks. The more i did the more relaxed I felt. This was how me and Jen had gotten the strength we needed to fight the supernatural. Even though it sounds silly, we'd go to the gym at least once a week. After about an hour, I gave one last kick and called it quits. I headed outside and only saw Bobby.

"Hey, where's Jennah?" I wiped the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand.

"I sent her on a beer run." I shook my head and went inside to freshen up.

We waited a couple hours but Jen didn't come back.


	7. Ch 2 Part 3 Get Your Facts Straight

**********__************_Takes place shortly before episode fifteen of season one. I own Tala Galtero and my friend owns Jennah Bailey. Original Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. This is only the beginning of a series. "Because It's Not Me" is only the first story, there will probably be over four others, in a series._**

**Get Your Facts Straight**

**Ch. 2 Part 3**

I paced up and down the drive way with my arms crossed over my chest. It shouldn't have been taking her so long to get back from a simple beer run. Bobby continued to work on my pickup like nothing was wrong.

"Aren't you the slightest bit worried that somethin could have happen to her?" I asked annoyed.

He stopped what he was doing, leaned against my pickup, and looked at me. "For all we know she might have just ran into some traffic. No sense in getting your britches in a knot."

I clenched my fists together and stormed into the house. I picked up a book that was sitting on the table and tried my hardest to read it but I couldn't focus. After about five minutes I tossed it aside and went back outside.

"I'm going to look for her." I opened the drivers side door and looked at him across the cab in the back.

"Fine. Let me get all this crap into the backseat then." he shoved tools and other material into the back seat and closed the door.

I nodded at him as he passed by me to go into the house. Just as he was about to shut the door to the house and I was about to climb into my truck; an old van came swerving into the the junk yard, narrowly missed me and crashed into a pile of crushed cars. Rumsfield went nuts and started barking like crazy. Bobby came down the steps in a rush and started towards the van.

I felt myself go cold. "Jennah!"

Bobby and I got to the drivers side and peered in. Jennah was slumped against the wheel, a small stream of blood going down the side of her face. He opened the door and I moved to get Jen before he could say or do anything. I wrapped her arm around my shoulders and hauled her out of the broken van. Her eyes fluttered as I got up into a straight position.

"What happen to you?" Bobby asked peering into her face.

"Wha..? Wh-where am I..?" she tried to look around but she groaned and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"We have to get her inside." I started to drag her towards the house while Bobby had a grim expression on his face.

He didn't help me carry her but he opened the door to the house and allowed us in. Rumsfield had gotten more and more agitated as we came closer to the house, nearly snapping out at me as I passed him to go inside. I looked down at him bewildered. I sat Jen down on the couch in the study, propping one of the cushions under her head. Bobby had disappeared shortly but was now standing in the doorway holding a flask. I rolled my eyes, apparently his beer was more important at the moment. He popped the top off and started towards us. I watched him confused as he started to tip the flask over her head.

My hand shot out and grasped his wrist before any of its containments could be spilled. "What the hell do you think you're doin?"

"I take all the precautions I can. That might not be your friend, Tala. It could be a monster or she could be possessed." his was face grim and a dull look entered his eyes.

"She's not possessed! That is my best friend, I would know!" I growled, letting my feelings get the better of me. "Besides, you didn't check us when we first came over." I glared at him.

"Yes, I did. You didn't notice it but I had a line of salt at the door when y'all came over. Most evil can't cross it but y'all were able to." he removed my fingers from his hand and once again positioned the flask over Jen's body. "We just have to be sure."

I could feel my mouth squeeze shut in frustration. He just ever so slightly tipped the flask over and let a fairly decent size drop fall. It landed on her collarbone and began to sizzle. Jen hissed as her eyes snapped open, but her eyes weren't normal. They were solid black. She quickly struck the flask out of Bobby's hands and stood in a flash. He gripped his hand in pain and Jen turned to me. I eyed a gun that sat on the table a few feet away. She just smirked and laughed at me.

"Do you honestly think that's going to hurt me? The most you'll even do is damage this pretty little figure." she made a gesture to herself.

My hands shook in anger and fear. That thing was in my best friend and what the hell could I do? Her eyes turned back to normal and she smiled at me.

"I bet your wondering what I'm doing in your friends body." when I didn't answer she continued anyways. "I've heard a little bit through the grapevine about you, Tala. Real interesting stuff."

"What the hell are you talkin about?" what could this thing possibly know about me.

"Don't listen to it, Tala. Demons are notorious for telling lies." Bobby mumbled from where he stood.

Jen turned slightly to glare at him. "Would you shut your gab. Human's are no better. You lie to each other, try to hurt others, and try to destroy one another. And you call us the monsters?" she turned her attention back to me. "As I was saying, there's been some chatter about a girl named Tala Galtero. Someone's got big plans for you, so I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

While she was taking another look at me, I noticed Bobby slowly taking steps backwards towards something. He shook his head slightly and nodded towards Jen. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Who has big plans for me?" I asked trying to keep her preoccupied.

"Now if I told you that, that would ruin the surprise." Bobby picked up a coffee thermos and threw it's containments onto Jen.

She screamed in pain and Bobby ran passed her. "Run!" he grabbed me by the arm and tugged me out the door. I followed behind him out into his salvage yard. I now understood why the dog hand gone crazy, it knew something was up with Jen. I let it off its chain before Bobby lead me behind several different rows of stacked cars and finally came to a stop. As we tried to catch our breath I heard Jen giggle somewhere from the direction we had came. Bobby gave me a worried look as he crouched down to look around the end of the car we hid behind. He jerked backwards as a shot rang out. I helped him up and turned him in the direction we were going to run.

"You go. I'll distract her." I told him.

"What?" Bobby looked shocked as he turned to gap at me.

"Just go!" I nearly yelled and shoved him to get him going.

He took off sprinting and I walked out into an open space. "Come and get me Jen!" I could hear a gun being cocked and then all went quiet. She was no where in sight. I took the slightest step forward and a bullet whizzed by, just barely missing my head. "Come on!" I yelled aggravated, dodging out of the way as bullets began to rain down around me.

Running in the direction Bobby had disappeared, I soon caught up with him. We hid behind one of the old busted up cars.

"You're a freakin idjit." Bobby growled out of breath.

"Thank you Bobby. I know." I rolled my eyes and started to run again.

We came to the edge of the property and glanced around. We couldn't see Jennah anywhere but that didn't mean she wasn't there.

I took a moment to rest and let Bobby catch his breath. "What are we gonna do?"

Bobby took his cap off and wiped the sweat from his face. "We need to lure her back to the house. Everything we need is there."

I sighed and nodded my head. Letting him take the lead, we slowly made our way back to the house. It took a lot longer then it should have but we were stopping constantly to make sure the coast was clear. Once we were a few yards within the door, Bobby took off in a sprint and made it into the house. When I took off running after him though, I was stopped about half way when a gun shot rang out. I dove to the ground behind my pickup.

"Come now, Tala. All I wanted to do was talk but instead you throw holy water on my head and play hide & seek with me. Well I've got some news for you, you can't hide from me." my pickup thudded down as Jen looked at me from the bed. She had a crazy looking smile on her face.

She jumped down next to me and picked me up by my shirt. She held me an inch from her face and just looked into my eyes. Her expression was serious but then she began to smile like she had seen something she liked. I swallowed uneasily, forcing myself not to show any fear. She knocked me back and I landed in a pile of scrap metal. A couple of smaller pieces scratched me but a large one pierced my leg causing me a great deal of pain.

"Mother f-!" I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming out.

Jennah walked towards me like she was taking a stroll. She stopped and crouched down to my eye level. "I can see now why you're so special."

"Hey!" Bobby came up behind Jen and struck her in the shoulder with a rod of metal.

Jen screamed out and scurried away from him. The place he had hit her was smoking.

"Iron rod. Now get up." He held his hand out to me and I took it hauling myself up as best as I could. "We need to get inside, _now_."

Despite the pain, I made it inside quickly. The dog was no longer there, probably ran into the woods behind the salvage yard. I didn't blame it. Bobby motioned towards the study and at the couch. I looked at him confused but he just glared at me. I sat down and applied pressure to my leg. Did he really think this was the best time to sit back and relax? Jennah walked into the house giving Bobby a cold stare. He readied his iron rod and Jennah just walked right up to him. She pulled back her hand to strike him but as she swung it around something stopped her. She looked around slightly frightened as she placed her hands on an invisible wall. I looked up and saw a weird symbol drawn on the ceiling in red. That was the last thing I saw because I passed out from the blood loss.


	8. Ch 2 Part 4 Get Your Facts Straight

**************__************_Takes place shortly before episode fifteen of season one. I own Tala Galtero and my friend owns Jennah Bailey. Original Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. This is only the beginning of a series. "Because It's Not Me" is only the first story, there will probably be over four others, in a series._**

**Get Your Facts Straight**

**Ch. 2 Part 4**

When I came to, Jennah was strapped down to a chair with iron rings around her wrists and ankles. I looked for Bobby and found him at his desk putting away a first aid kit. I looked at my leg and saw that it had been patched up.

"Bobby, I want that thing out of Jennah." I said not looking at her.

"Right, let me get my things."

"You don't have to call me a thing. I have a name you know. It's Suzanne." Jen smiled at me sweetly, fluttering her eye lashes.

I glared at the thing that was inside my best friends body. She just smiled back and tried to work her hands free of the binds around her wrists. I looked up at the symbol drawn on the ceiling.

"You're sure this will hold her Bobby?" I frowned in doubt.

"I'm positive. It's a demons trap, she wont be getting out of it anytime soon." He moved some books aside and picked up one in particular.

I nodded my head and looked back at the demon. "Okay, you have one chance to tell why you took residence in my friends body before we send you back to hell, Sandy."

"I told you my name is Suzanne!" she snapped back.

I got up, stepping forward, and crouched down in front of her, my anger getting the best of me. "I don't give a flying fuck if you're name's Sally. You're in my best friend. And I'm not gonna stand for that."

She glared at me. I took a step back, trying to calm myself. Bobby took a step forward to stand next to me. In one hand he had an old book and in the other was a flask of what I presumed was the holy water.

"You know Tala, all that anger isn't good for you. But I understand where you're coming from, Jennah is all you have left. After you practically disowned your own mother, the rest of your family slowly trickled away out of your life. They didn't approve of what you did. They didn't even want to hear your side of the story because mommy is always right."

I snapped. I pulled my hand back and slapped her across her face with tears nearly in my eyes. Her face was blank for a minute before she broke out laughing hysterically. My hands shook as I pulled my right one back to slap her again.

"Tala! That's not going to help. Calm down and don't let her get in your head! She wants you to get angry, demons get a kick out of it." Bobby had stepped between me and Jen, and was now giving me a stern look.

Taking a shaky breath, I stepped back and took a seat on the couch again. I leaned over, putting my elbows on my legs, fixing my eyes on the floor. Jennah was still giggling like a little school girl as she watched me.

She licked her lips and smiled. "You'll always be alone Tala. You're just.. different."

I clamped my mouth shut to keep myself from screaming slander at her. Bobby began to chant something in Latin and the demon inside Jen began to wither in pain. She screamed in agony as I watched. She cursed Bobby and I and everyone we knew. She swore she'd be back but none of her cries stopped her from being exercised. I watched as black smoke left Jennah's body and shot up into the demon's trap on the ceiling.

"Jennah?" I got up and managed to hobble over to her as the pain in my leg came back. The rush of anger I had was now leaving me and without the adrenaline, my leg would go back to being nearly useless for the time being.

Her chin was resting on her chest and her eyes were closed. I began to fear the worst when she finally started to open her eyes. Her eyes were out of focus and then she started to look around like she couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at the cuffs that held her arms to the chair and then slowly looked up at us.

"Is it gone..?" she murmured.

"Yep. Back to where it came from." Bobby undid the cuff links and helped her out of the chair. With mine and Bobby's help we managed to get her over to the couch. Bobby left the room and I continued to sit next to Jen.

Finally I threw my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. I was nearly in tears when she managed to pull herself away.

"I'm so sorry Tala.. I don't even remember how it happen..." she wrung her hands as she spoke. "But I remember everything that it did while inside of me. I shot at y'all.. and I hurt your leg..."

"Oh this?" I wiped my tears away and motioned at my leg. "It's nothing. It'll be better before you know it. But are you okay?"

She looked down at herself as if examining her well being and looked back at me. "I think so. It was just a weird.. and horrible feeling not being able to control my body and doing all those horrible things."

Just then Bobby came back in holding three beers. He walked right up to us and held out two of them in his left hand. "Figure you could use that beer now." he gave a small smile while we each took a bottle.

Bobby let us stay a couple of weeks so that my leg had time to heal a little before we set out on the rode again. We spent the time reading in his study or just laying about outside while Bobby worked on my pickup. He finished the secret compartment I wanted and showed me how to unlatch it. He even gave us some of his guns to stock inside but made us swear we weren't going to loose them. Bobby grew on us. He was like a dad to me and Jen, scolding us and making us do chores when we complained that we had nothing to do. We didn't mind though. It was nice to be able to do normal stuff for a while. Then it was time for us to leave. We'd spent enough time fooling around and it was time to get back to work.

"There's a rumor going on about how there's somethin getting folk in Watertown. Not sure what, just know that people are disappearing. Since you're starting up again, you might want to check it out."

"Thanks Bobby. For everything." Jennah gave him a hug and caught him by surprise. It looked like he wasn't sure what to do at first but he ended up giving her a awkward hug in return.

I gave him a side hug and also thanked him before we climbed up into my truck. Once we got onto the road, I turned on the heat and relaxed a little.

"Why don't you look up this Watertown and read up on the disappearances, so we don't go into this blindly." Jen cracked a small smile as she reached into her pocket to bring out her phone.

It was silent as she looked through her phone. After a while she gave a groan. "The disappearances have been at a skimpy bar. Most of the people who have gone missing are the female waitresses. Look at this picture! It's not really hard to imagine why they're going missing!"

She held the phone out to me and I peered down at it quickly before returning my eyes to the road. The girl that had most recently gone missing was standing behind a bar wearing hardly nothing. She wore torn up blue jeans and a frilly pink bra. I frowned as I handed her phone back.

"That's their uniforms." Jennah shook her head in disgust.

I tried not to smile as I realized we would have to get jobs there to get close to those who knew the previous victims. "Well, you better start working on your tan lines."

She stared at me slightly confused before realization came across. "Oh God no! I'm not wearing that!"


End file.
